<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finger Lickin’ by ThatScottishShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350931">Finger Lickin’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper'>ThatScottishShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Don’t repost to another site, Fic Exchange, Finger Sucking, Food, M/M, Oral Fixation, Recipes, Seduction, Teasing, Thirsty Ignis Scientia, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gladio catches sight of Ignis staring at him during campfire dinner, the Shield decides to take advantage of the opportunity...</p><p>*Written for the Eat, Drink and Make Merry Exchange.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finger Lickin’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts">VenatorNoctis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Around the campfire, with the sharp crackling of wood and playful chatter accompanying the night’s end, the royal bodyguard surrendered himself to an intimate pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was Prairie-Style Skewers, his favourite. He honestly could have kissed Takka for giving Ignis the recipe idea, and the ingredients were readily available in Leide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slightly coarse red meat of an Anak, seasoned with Leiden peppers, made for a surprisingly filling meal full of possibilities. Unlike the garlic infused Gigantoad Steak, the spicy meat of a Midgardsormr, or even crispy Zu skewers, the Prairie variation absorbed any flavour from condiments and spices wonderfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the skilled hands of Ignis Scientia, the stag meat was marinated in sticky and sweet barbeque sauce for a change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Generous barbecue sauce coating that plump meat, leaving a  tingling taste he couldn’t get enough of… Gladio was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t the only one in love. Noctis and Prompto sat together, devouring the tasty treats, while brandishing the skewer sticks like miniature weapons at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for Ignis to swoop in, snatching the offending items out their hands, and fixing them with a chastising look. The last thing the hard working advisor wanted was to spend the night tending to unnecessary wounds gained from horseplay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when the night was still young...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stove was finally switched off. As the advisor sat down in a deckchair with his own plate and a can of Ebony, Gladio was already onto his second helping, helpless for Ignis’ new culinary creation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every bite transcended the Shield to another plane of existence, like he was drifting in a red sandstorm beneath the burning sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter where Gladiolus was when he sampled Ignis’ delights, he felt like he was lost in a lyrical wonderland, stripped to his barest for Mother Nature herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his tongue hungrily along the bare stick, eagerly lapping up the remaining dribbles of sauce. But he didn’t stop there. He plopped a thick finger inside his mouth… and sucked the flavour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleased rumble escaped his throat, causing Prompto to chuckle. “You’re enjoying that a lot, big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio ignored him, simply content to savour the sweet and sticky sauce that was too enjoyable to pass up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shield licked another finger, then stopped. He caught Ignis watching him from across the campsite. Smouldering green eyes, enriched vibrant verdant, observed him with a fascination unlike his usual intellectual curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>fanciful</span>
  </em>
  <span> there, a hint of surprise, before he averted his gaze, taking a long drink of his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Iggy? Shocked?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gladio hesitated still, unsure of how to react. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’d be a first.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thought came to Gladiolus, who picked up exactly where he left off… by sucking another finger </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His amber eyes reached the advisor, extending a private invitation to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he got it. Crossing his legs, Ignis thoughtfully touched his chin, as if pondering all the world’s secrets in those honey eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah, that’s right, Iggy,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gladio thought, flaunting unabashed shamelessness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Eyes on me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerald eyes never dared shy away from Gladiolus (</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘that cocky little…’</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and his wet mouth and lips licking and sucking his fingers clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gladio slowed the pace to a grinding halt, knowing he was subject to attention, Ignis’ knuckles tightened. Releasing his finger with an audible pop, the Shield grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis </span>
  <em>
    <span>shivered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unaware that he held his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the last stick was stripped of meat, his fingers licked clean, Gladio got to his feet and helped to clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every brush against Ignis during clean up felt like fire’s touch. Knowing glances and the subtlest smiles shared between them lingered, stirring forth a hunger of a different nature.</span>
</p><p>Noctis clambered into the tent, ready to hit the pillow, with Prompto following close behind, letting out a big yawn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Gladio could join them, he felt a grip on his wrist. He turned to find the bespectacled man closing the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladiolus,” Ignis whispered, teasing the other man’s lips with his tingling breath. “You’ve been quite the tease tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That right?” Gladio chuckled, letting the advisor drag him closer, ever closer, until it was impossible not to stare at those soft lips. “Whatcha gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Effortlessly, Ignis swayed in, his lips edging so painfully close that Gladio starved. All the while, that body stayed </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of reach, leaving the Shield hungry for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tilt of the hips brought their bodies together, and Gladio broke, thunder dying in his throat. And Ignis </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> that payback power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in, Ignis teased Gladio with a low whispered breath, caressing the other man’s lips. “Teach you some manners, of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as part of the Eat, Drink &amp; Make Merry Exchange for VenatorNoctis. Chose the Gladnis prompt, involving “meals at the campfire” and “Gladio licking the juices of a grilled skewer off his fingers while Ignis is dying of thirst.”</p><p>My first Gladnis fic! Writing this was a fun little study involving Iggy recipes, important details in his dishes, and what a gross darn tease Gladio would be when he knows Ignis is watching.</p><p>I really wanted to emphasis the teasing and seduction in this piece where Gladio begins the game, and unleashes the demon in Ignis. After much thought, I decided to end it with a line that speaks for itself on what happens next because the fun was honestly in the Making Ignis Thirst game.</p><p>Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>